I'll make you kneel!
by Izayacchi
Summary: Tsuna is clumsy but intelligent, after an incident when he was 7, he started to work for the ninth, became friends with the Varia and Xanxus and found his Guardians. With 13 Reborn shows up and has to train him and his Twin brother Fuzen to become the Vongola Decimo. Fuzen hates his brother and their parents ignore Tsuna. (EvilTwin!OC,X27 Yaoi,OOC Tsuna) longer summary inside!
1. My Cruel Angel

So, hey here I am again~ This time NO crossover XD! (ok, maybe I'll add a character or two from other animes, to not use OCs /)

And now I'll tell you a few things about this fic...I had the idea to write it...today...and I really HAD to write at least the first chapter XD!

**Kind of a summary o_o :**

So in this story Tsuna is really intelligent, but still a bit clumsy, he has a younger twin brother called Fuzen, he is evil, a really evil twin who hates Tsuna. Their parents also love Fuzen more than Tsuna, Tsuna is pretty much ignored by his mother, his father thinks everything is ok and gets manipulated by his wife, so Tsuna gets only sometimes attention from his father(he isn't that often at home). This fic starts with Tsuna beeing 7 and Xanxus is 11. I made Xanxus younger.

Because of the incident here in the first chapter ;3 Tsuna trains to become stronger and works under the ninths orders without anyone knowing.

Like beeing Dame Tsuna at home and an undercover assassin/spy when the ninth asks/orders.

He also gets close to the Varia especially with Xanxus. -oh yeah he's still going to kick his ass at times. XD

And When Tsuna turns 13, Reborn has to turtor him to become the 10th, but because of some problems, there will be 3 candidates for the Decimo title, Tsuna, Xanxus and Fuzen. Reborn has no idea about Tsuna and the ninth working together and even Xanxus is involved. He hast to fight Over the Decimo title against his brother. And Xanxus, his Lover :D XD

And Tsuna is gathering his Guardians before Reborn shows up. The least thing he wants is someone of his friends becoming Fuzens Guardian! Meanwhile Fuzen has no idea about the Mafia and tries to make Tsunas life unbearable, like bullying him.

So please read on if you're interessted in how Tsuna fish is going to go against his blood related family and get a new and better one.

**Disclamer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn QwQ If I did, there would be more yaoi in it...

**Warning:** Xanxus x Tsuna ! (BL! Don't like don't read! Or...read it! But dont complain about it XD)

An OOC Tsuna, because he partly acts only Dame, he's intelligent and a killer/assassin here o_o ok he's still a little clumsy but still XD and *spoilers* 18 & 69 are going to be his BFF's o_o if you understand XD Oh and his character shifts between cute innocent little kid to cocky little demon who talks back even to hibari XD

English is not my first language, I only know what I learned in school and what I learned from reading fanfiction XD and I even use a translator XD so sorry for things you dont understan ._. gomene qwq

**Warning#2:** Rating could possibly go up; I don't know if I should write Mature things (yes I mean X27 smut) in this story so I'll ask when the time comes XD owo

* * *

><p><em>"Mama? Papa?" <em>

A small child cried and thought, not able to speak.

_"I only wanted to catch that cute kitty! _

_Mama...Papa...Tsuna is..I am a bad child...I shouldn't have gone after that kitty! I am sorry! _

_Papa? Where are you!? Please! Help me! I won't run away again! I won't! I swear! _

_Just come and get me back! Those people are scary! _

_If Fuzen were the one who run away, you would search for him! _

_Why not me?...do you hate Tsuna that much?_

_...Mama?...I'm so sorry..."_

The brown haired boy sobbed and than gave up all hope, his parents wouldn't come, it doesn't matter how much he cried or hoped that his father would come through this door and release him from this rope which tide him on the chair, release him from the cloth in his mouth which nearly gagged him everytime he tried to shout or even speak, release him from the pain! No, he wouldn't be released, those people who captured him wouldn't let anybody save him. They would kill them. And his parents already loved Fuzen, his twin brother, much more than him. Fuzen was the talented sportsman and popular kid, not Tsuna. Tsuna tripped sometimes and hated sports. But he wasn't stupid, like his brother. The thing was, nobody knew this, nobody wanted to know this, thats why he is dame Tsuna the no good kid while everyone loved Fuzen. Why bother to save a lost child, if you have already one which you love more?

It wouldn't be a surprise if they didn't even notice that he's not there with them anymore.

Tsuna stopped thinking and made a weak smile, than he wispered in his mind.

_"Somebody...Anybody...please..save me..!"_

***kind of a flashback to earlier that day!***

Tsunayoshi Sawada is a 7 years old child, his parents are Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada. He has a Twin brother called Fuzen Sawada, who was younger than him. Fuzen has blonde hair and dark eyes, it wasn't the bright brown like Tsunas, it wasn' black either, but those eyes looked cold and cruel. They weren't identical twins, and their personalities were also different. But one thing was for sure, Fuzen hated Tsunayoshi! And his goal was to make a living hell for Tsuna.

Now the young boy was even kidnapped by some dangerous and scary people!

The poor boy was walking with his family through the town, they were on vacation in Italy!

The boy was so excited! It was his second time in Italy ! Last year they went too, but only for 3 days...they wanted to stay longer but Fuzen made a fuss and wanted to get back to japan, and because Fuzen was who he was, their parents obeyed and they flew back...

This time was different. Their father had some bussines to do in town and they would at least stay for a week, if not longer! It was the first time that little Tsuna chan was happy about his fathers work! Normally he's never at home because of his work! It was sad, because his father gave him at least sometimes also some attention, his mother never. He would lie if he would say he's not lonely...so, while his parents gave Fuzen all of their attention again, the young boy spotted a black cat! It was so small and looked like it was injured! So he went after it.

The cat ran and Tsuna chased after it and in the end he lost the cat, he lost his parent and had no idea how to get back.

And oh what a luck he had! He stood in a deadend.

When he turned to get back to the street, maybe he could ask someone to show him the way to the hotel? Or to the police, they would surely find his family! , he bumped into something.

He looked up and saw a big scary man glaring at him. Tsuna got scared and backed away.

Only to bump against another man, he was surrounded by 4 adults.

He had no way to escape. So he did the only logical thing he could think of in such a situation, it was screaming! ((_**A/N: **__Like c'mon he's a lost 7 years old child, what can he else do? XD))_

He screamed as loud as he could, but one of hose adults pressed a cloth against his mouth and nose, he brathed in and it stunk, soon after that he fell unconscious.

When he woke up he was in this dark room, it was cold and he was tied on a chair.

A evil looking man stood infront of him and grinned.

"Hello there, what a cute little kid you are, aren't you?" the man stated and smirked.

"You're just a kid, you wont understand even if I tell you everything whats going on, so I'll just cut the story short, I am the Boss of the Lonelli Family, a Mafia Famiglia, and you, cute kid, are going to die~ But do not worry, we will kill you later, just after we kill your daddy and brother." he laughed crazy and turned around "What a lovely life you had, say thanks to the Vongola Famiglia, you would still be alive and play around if those geezers didn't get you involved~" the evil guy said mockingly and left, Tsuna just sat there in shock and big tears started to spill down his cute puffy cheeks.

This couldn't be the end!

It just couldn't!

***kind of a flashback end***

And thats where we stopped at the beginning~

_"Somebody...Anybody...please..save me..!"_

_***PENG* *BOOM* *CLICK* *KABOOM* -*MORE LOUD SHOOTING AND NOISE* *XD***_

Tsunas eyes widened in shock and a little fear. He gulped as someone tried to open the door.

After some moment someone growled loud at the door and started to shoot it down.

With succes, the poor door lay on the floor. Tsuna stiffened, he couldn't see who it was.

"Who the fucking hell are you trash!?" a man...no a boy shouted and stared at the trapped Boy.

Tsuna stared at him, still not able to speak. But he was shocked, not expecting to see a Kid.

Said Kid walked to him and released him. Tsuna sighed and took a deep breath.

"Who are you trash? And why the fuck are you here?" he asked angry.

"T..Tsunayoshi...Sawada" he stuttered in fear..no he somehow wasn't afraid of the young boy infront of him, no, surprisingly not. He feared those scary adults who may come in any second and capture him again! He couldn't even believe someone saved him...

"Sawada...why do I know this name..." he thought and raised his gun to shoot at one of the evil guys who wanted to enter the room. Tsuna watched in shock when he sank to the floor and died a second later. This was the first time he saw someone get killed, or even die!

"Oh fuck it, come on trash, I'll just hand you over to the old geezer." he grummbled annoyed and took Tsunas hand, they run out of the building, passing more man and the strange boy killing everyone they passed. Tsunas whole body shivered.

A man shot at them and the bullet brushed Tsunas cheek. It was painful and it started to bleed.

It felt like they were running for hours! But it were less then 10 minutes...

They arrived outside and were immediatly met by new strangers,but the boy didn't shoot at them, so Tsuna predicted that they were his allies. He let the boy drag him into one of the cars.

The car started to drive away, the two boys and the driver were the only ones in this car.

Silence filled the air and Tsuna started to breath normally again, and stopped trembling.

He thought about what happened earlier and went extremly quiet...something wasn't right...

All these daed bodies should bother him! But...instead the only thing that bothered him was that he was pretty useless in there! That couldn't be! All the blood and death should have terrified him..but it didn't...he should be crying right now like a normal 7 years old child would do when something like this happened to him, he should be freaked out and screaming like an idiot, but he didn't. He wanted to understand why...why wasn't he behaving normally!?

After several minutes of paniking later he cooled down and felt a pair of eyes starring at him. He turned around and saw crimson eyes looking at him. He tilted his head and looked at the boy.

The boy watched him and then looked away, Tsuna was now curious...Who was that guy?

"Uhm...Whats..your name?" he asks silently.

"Why you wanna know scum?" he growled .

"Curious" he smiled lightly.

"...Xanxus.." he answears not looking at Tsuna.

"Than..Thank you for saving me Xanxus." he says sweetly and smiles innocently at him.

For the rest of the ride it was silent again. Tsuna didn't know where they were heading to but he saw that the sky became darker and darker. Which meant it was already late.

They arrived at an big building, it was a really big house! A mansion to be exact!

Tsuna was stunned but not for long, as Xanxus was dragging him into the Mansion.

They walked some time, Tsuna was sure that, even if he escaped now, he would get lost in here. They made many turns and there were many doors and turn offs! But in the end they reached a big door, it looked heavy and old. Two guards stood infront of the door. Xanxus glared at them.

"I need to speak with the old man, let us in!" he growled angry at them.

"The ninth is working right now, you may not disturb him." one answeared emotionless.

"Grrr...fuck you." he pulled out a gun and shot both of them, Tsuna stared at him and then on the bodys lying infront of them, but theres something off...theres no blood...

"They're not dead...just..how?" Tsuna murmured and looked at Xanxus.

"I don't wanna be grounded again for killing Guards! Hmmpf" he pouted without noticing it. Tsuna chuckled and than looked up when someone opened the door.

"Xanxus, what are you doing here? And why are those two unconscious _again_!?" a man shouted

"Let us in Coyote bastard, I have someone to deliver to the ninth." he smirked angry.

"What the...!? You cant just show up all of a sudden and do what you want!" Coyote scolded, but a voice from inside chuckled and said in a calm voice "Let them in, maybe its important, and let us alone for a while, please Coyote." Tsuna couldn't see who was speaking but somehow it felt like he heared that voice before...The man, Coyote, nodded, made room for them to enter and left the room. Both went in and when Tsuna looked up to see who spoke his eyes widened.

Not only his, the man sitting behind a big desk, looked just as shocked at him!

Both shouted at the same time.

"TSUNA!-" / "GRANDPA!-"

Xanxus looked confused and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Izayacchi:<strong> Thats it! For now XD! So I hope I didn't confuse you so much, now I'll write again a big load of stuff qwq Gomene XD It's only In the first chapter I promise XD So, I don't have a regular update day, because when I am only able to write something when I motivated! But I know I'll finish everything I start! So if the next chapter isn't online Tomorrow or on the day after tomorrorw, than it's going to be a while untill i'll update o/o I am going on vacation on Friday evening and there where i'll go, theres no internet yay .-. and i'm not allowed to bring my Laptop with me. And i am really not fond of writing with pencil and paper ^^" so no update for abou 3 weeks qwq

Next thing, WHY IS HE NAMED FUZEN!? I know funny name XD I searched in google for evil japanese names...yes you read right XD evil japanese names XD and I found out that Fuzen means : Imperfect/sin/failure ! And I don't like him..so I named him like that...yay Izayacchi for beeing so nice XD

(oh and I found out that mammon means: Demon of Money XD

and Leviathan means: Dragon of the Sea XD Soo I learned new things while searching for a name for Tsunas twin brother XD)

I think thats all I wanted to say .-. Oh and I'll try to update mafia vs flappy bird first because the chap. are shorter, maybe even today ..I'll try XD

Arrivederci~

**Tsunayoshi:** Please Favourite and Review if you like it ! And you can Vote too in the Review if you want some 8059 :D Izayacchi would even get over her coughhatecough for 1869 for you..ha..ha (Izayacchi prefers 1896 owo) so X27 is the main and you choose the rest ;3 Ciao Ciao~ *_waves_*

**Reborn** *_pops out of nowhere_* **: **Oh and just a little information on the sideline, Izayacchi has no Idea why the chapter is called like that...Dame Zaya. Xanxus is no Angel he's only cruel *_smirks evily_* Ciaossu~


	2. The Deal

**Disclamer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**PS: Happy Birthday Xanxus! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Both shouted at the same time.<em>

_"TSUNA!-" / "GRANDPA!-" _

_Xanxus looked confused and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

After staring shocked at each other, Xanxus sight annoyed and pushed Tsuna into the chair opposite of the older man behind the desk. That brought both back into the world of the living~

"Tsunayoshi! My dear boy, what are you doing here? Did something happen to your Papa? Oh my, you're bleeding!" the ninth asked worried.

"Nothing happened to Dad and the other two, I am the only one." he said and looked at him. "And don't worry, it doesn't even hurt, " it was a lie, sure it hurt, but he tried his best and stayed calm.

"The Lonelli Famiglia kidnapped me because of the Vongola, that's what that insane Boss told me, and he wanted to kill me after he got my father and brother." Tsuna told them all he knew, he wasn't stupid, he could count one and one together to get the result that his father is involved with the mafia, this means grandpa...ehm I mean Timoteo san should be the Boss of the Family, his dad even introduced him to them as his Boss when Tsuna was 5.

The ninth was stunned how calm and normal the 7 years old child took in the situation.

"I'm really sorry, Tsunayoshi...I hope you can forgive Me." he whispered.

Now Xanxus glared at both of them not understanding anything, why the hell did they know each other!?

"Nice that you are so familiar with each other, but how the fuck does he have anything to do with the mafia!? Just look at him, he's more innocent than a new born kitten!?" Xanxus scoffed while staring at the brunet, his crimson eyes showing his irritation clearly.

"It's not the right time to tell him..."the old man murmured and Xanxus got angrier.

"No! It's the perfect time; he saw what happened there, he knows now that he is somehow, I don't even understand how, connected to the mafia! If I was in this situation, I would want to know every fucking shitty thing." he was really angry, but instead of getting scared, Tsuna started to chuckle and then to laugh. It was hilarious! That Guy Xanxus, he hit it on the spot. Like Tsuna would leave without his wanted information!

"Tsuna?" the oldest man in the room looked at him confused.

"Shut up, Trash! Don't laugh you asshole!" Xanxus commanded.

Tsuna took a breath and tried to choke the laughter, after a few attempts he was able to speak normally again. He grinned and looked at Timoteo.

"I'm really sorry, but Xanxus is right, I want to know the truth, even if you refuse to tell me, I have methods to find out...and those won't be a happy time for Vongola." he giggled. And all eyes were suddenly fixated on him, irritation and worry growing by any second.

"And to avoid any problems, just explain everything, so we'll finish this matter sooner."

He didn't act like a 7 years old child at all! It stunned both of them. The aura around this brat changed in a matter of seconds. It was like they had to obey this small fluffy haired boy, If they wanted or not.

"Tsunayoshi...I have to admit that you've changed" the ninth smiled but continued "Fine, I'll tell you...but everything I tell you now is top secret! If you lose one word about it in front of your brother, or your father, there are going to be big consequences! Do you understand this?" he asks, looking serious and in...You could say Boss mode, not grandpa mode. It was like the office became darker and the air colder.

"I understand, and don't worry, dad doesn't care what I do, neither does mom, nor would I tell Fuzen anything about this, even if someone paid me for it."Tsuna told them in a bitter tone.

"Even if I am a little confused about what you said just now, I may believe your words. But please explain it to me after our important conversation, alright?" Tsuna nodded while the ninth straightened his back and sceptically watched the two boys across of him. After a second he also nodded and started to speak.

"Then let me start with who we are, this is the Vongola Famiglia and I am the ninth Boss. Xanxus here is the youngest of my sons. Your father, Sawada Iemitsu, is a Descendant of the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, Giotto di Vongola Primo. That makes you too, a Descendant of him. Your father is working as the External Advisor to the Vongola Famiglia. And he's the leader of the CEDEF. The CEDEF is a secret intelligence organization independent from the Vongola. Now we get there where you got involved. I am an old man and I need to choose an heir. But this got really complicated... Your father wants Fuzen as the next heir; I do not approve of that decision! My candidates for the title of Vongola Decimo are Xanxus my son and Sawada Tsunayoshi." he finally exclaims in a serious voice which told them, that he was not kidding. Xanxus and Tsuna sat there and stared at him, totally speechless.

"If I get this right...I need to fight Xanxus, this guy here who doesn't flinch to shoot someone's brain out, and I need to fight my brother who beats the crap out of me every time we are alone?" he asks in disbelieve, Xanxus grinned "Or you can hand over the title to me and I'll kill that little scum for you." his eyes darkened when he heard that Tsunas own brother beat him. Shouldn't Family hold together and not fight!?

"Uhm..."Tsuna looked at him and thought...there was a long silence before Tsuna answered.

"How about...No? " he asks dumbfounded. Like hell he was stupid enough to hand such a powerful title to someone, where his head screams 'Danger' in big red letters, when Tsuna just looks at him.

Now the ninth looked confused at them, he expected, that Xanxus would make a tantrum about why he isn't the only heir, and that Tsunayoshi would decline the offer because the mafia isn't made for him, he is just a kid who got dragged into the mafia today and normally someone would freak out and refuse. …..Oh why not, this could be amusing. The ninth smiled warmly at them.

"I am not going to lose against you, you understand that trash?" he glared but grinned at the same time. He was thrilled; something told him this boy is going to make a strong and powerful opponent! He couldn't wait until the day he will be able to fight him. Tsuna smiled and answered "Don't except me to loose either!" a knowing grin adorned his childish face.

A little bit of bickering later the ninth stopped those two from fighting.

"Tsunayoshi, please tell what's going on at home." he asks in a grandfatherly tone again.

Tsuna frowned and then sighed.

"Like you know, my dad is never at home, so he doesn't know anything. And every time he's at home my mother manipulates him...

The thing is, my brother Fuzen is a sports ace and has good grades and is also popular. I am not interested in such things and I hate sports. Like what's the meaning behind running after a ball like a dog, just to shoot it into a big box!? I don't get it...but I have to admit sports like climbing or free running are awesome." he laughed a little awkward and then continued, "I like books and computers more, and I love learning languages, because I don't get how knowing 2 sides of an rectangle will help me in my future! But that doesn't mean I can't do it, It's just I don't want to, so my grades are just average sometimes even below average. And that's where the story of Dame Tsuna begins, sure I'm a little clumsy but only because.-! ehm nothing, I'm just clumsy he..he.. But even my mother started calling me useless, so after some time she started to ignore me. Once I was away for 3 days and she didn't even notice I was away! It got worse when Fuzen started to pick on me, and sometimes he just hits me, tries to push me, so that I fall down the stairs. And when I come home, with bruises and dirty clothes, my mother scolds me because I am so useless I trip over my own feet... And always when I tell her it was my brother I get grounded. So somehow it's even better to be ignored. And today too, they didn't even notice I run away to catch a kitten which looked like it was injured." he grumbled and felt much better after he had told his story to someone who wouldn't scold him right away. But then he stiffened.

"Uhm..Sorry, I know, you surely don't even believe me, but thanks for listening "he smiled and then murmured "stupid dad and his mail" to himself and the ninth looked shocked.

"How do you know about that?!" he asked curious, the young boy paled.

"Because nobody believes me?" he answered but to the wrong question hoping that's it.

"The mail. You know about the report. "The ninth said suddenly.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsuna started panicking.

"You're lying, tell me."

"I'm not lying..."

"You are"

"Not"

"I can tell if someone's lying, just as you can" Timoteo glared a little and Tsuna flinched.

"Ugh..."

"Now explain"

"I read the mail! Ok, you fine with that answer?"

"No, tell me how?"

"Opened the mail, put the letters together so that words come out and then read..."

"You're a stubborn one...The mail was send a month ago, on a top secret sever with the best security in Vongola, and the mail was in Italian. Your father was not at home at that time, that you could say you saw it on the computer before he send it."

Now Tsuna growled and gave up.

"Hacked him."

"What!?"

"You heard right" he pouted.

"How…no more important why!? Have you known...!?"

"No, I didn't know anything, nor did I looked more into the thing..."

"So why...?"

"Waaaa, I just hacked into your server to get your e mail address to send dad a mail that he has a job to do in Italy. So that we could stay longer here in Italy than last year and dad couldn't fly back to japan if Fuzen wanted to because of the job hmpf!" he pouted more and looked more childish than ever.

Xanxus laughed at this. And the room brightened up again.

"Oh my...A child hacked us without knowing it was a mafia server and with high security..."

"It wasn't that easy..." and I had help from a friend...but as if I would tell them that!..He was still pouting.

"I can't believe this….and just to have a longer vacation in Italy?"

"Yes." Tsuna answered now also blushing and fidgeting in his seat.

Xanxus just started to laugh even louder than before and looked at Tsuna.

"I take everything back! He's as innocent as a sleeping lion!" still laughing about this hilarious situation.

Tsuna chuckles and nods.

"Hai! A scary acquaintance of mine also started to get suspicious of me…he told me my aura isn't the one of an herbivore…oh and then he told me he would bite me to death if I don't become at least an omnivore!" he tried to put on the straightest and emotionless face he could. Then started a fit of giggles.

Xanxus didn't understand that herbivore thing, but had the feeling that he didn't even wanted to know.

Than the ninth coughed to get their attention back.

"So, Tsuna, what kind of secret skills do you else have?" he smiled.

"Only a little Hacking because my friend showed me how…and I started to learn a little Italian….and I think I am pretty good at acting…because of my repetition as Dame Tsuna. Oh and I am terrified of dogs and hate them but still I am able to tame nearly any kind of animal" He spoke, mostly mumbled, because he thought a lot while he answered. What kind of skills should he else have? Tsuna had no idea what to answer more.

"Interesting, I've got an idea." The ninth said and looked serious at Tsuna.

"How about, you join the Vongola and work for us as a Hacker!"

Timoteo asked, Tsuna nearly choked and stared at the ninth in disbelieve and Xanxus suddenly spoke up.

"I'm against it. More like, I am partly against it." Now both looked at him and Xanxus took the silence a sign to continue speaking.

"He's too…not young, I've seen younger hitman than him, but he lacks experience. If he joins, then only under your personal instructions and nobody will know who he is, you have to work under an alias too." He looks serious but suddenly grinned "Oh and old man, I want you to pay him!" he laughs.

"Now I have something to ask you personally, Sawada Tsunayoshi brat. I want you in my squad, I'll train you too, how about it?" he was still grinning.

"Wow, Xanxus, you surprise me, and I like your ideas, but... " Tsuna started looking at Xanxus.

"I won't join your squad, but if you train me, even if it's only a few times every year, I can imagine to work as an external member." He said and Xanxus nodded. Then he turned to the ninth.

"I'll join the Vongola under the circumstances Xanxus told you. Nobody is allowed to know that I am a part of Vongola yet. I'll take on an alias and you'll be the only one who can get in contact with me." He declared. Then he blushed "Uhm…and the idea with payment...It would be nice…because Fuzen threw my Laptop into the river on our way back home from school, just before the holidays started. My pocket money isn't enough to buy a new one, I can only hope my father buys me a new one…but I still can work. I have my methods~" he laughs.

"Alright, I understand. But I don't like the idea of you, Tsunayoshi, to work as an assassin!" the ninth says with sad eyes and a pleading look which hoped, that Tsunayoshi would take his words about that matter back.

"Tell me ninth, but please don't lie. Now that I'm involved with the Mafia, sooner or later I will have to kill someone. If I like it or not, it doesn't matter, because it will happen someday. Am I right?" he asked trembling a bit.

The ninth sighs "Yes, unfortunately, Yes. You'll kill someone, sooner or later. If it's to protect yourself or just to protect your beloved ones. It's going to happen one day." The ninth looked heartbroken at Tsuna.

"I thought so. I think it's better I join sooner so I can learn how to defend myself. I'm sure if more Famiglias find out that I'm one of the candidates for the title of the 10th position, they'll go after me again, like today. And I am quite sure that next time I get kidnapped, Xanxus won't show up and shoot a door out of its frame and save me. Those evil people will kill me, and then go after Fuzen and my Parents. "

Both of them knew that it was true what Tsuna had just said. It was the true and cruel reality.

"Fine. Xanxus you have got a new member. But I forbid you to take him on any mission until he learns how to fight!" Xanxus nodded and stood up.

"If that's all, I'll take you back now." He told Tsuna and waited at the big wooden door.

"Thank you Grandpa! Ah! I mean ninth! When I'm back in Japan again, I'll get in contact with you. Be sure, I'm ready for work anytime you ask. "He bowed and smiled "I'll take my leave now, Goodbye."

"Goodbye Tsunayoshi, it was a pleasure to meet you again. Please visit again the next time you're in Italy." The older man smiled.

Xanxus and Tsuna went out of the office and were met by an angry Coyote who was just getting back with a cup of coffee for the ninth.

"I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was away! The ninth and dealing with children instead of work, Tch." He murmured and went past them into the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Izayacchi:<strong> OMFG I POSTED IT! I AM SOOO SORRYYYYY ! My plan on updating in august...failed o_o than school took over my life and now im sitting here on friday the 10/10/2014 FINALLY postig it! And just another thing I wanted to say... I am don't really like this because it is somehow..cliche...Tsuna always ands up as an supe hacke in these kinds of fanfiction qwq But I'll try to twist that bit in my fic XD I just need him to know how to hack, because he's still to young and somehow need a save way to be in contact with the vongola and than there is this friend of him who will help him :3 nyhahaha Oh and I kind of want to try to make the relationship of Xanxus and Tsuna the big point/topic of this story :)

Next chapter will be much shorter and a little fluff between xanxan chan and tsu chan nyahahaha :3 I planned updating it on Tsunas Birthday :P PLANNED XD

Oh and WOW 8 reviews qwq it made me soooo happy! thank you guys, I really hope I didn't failed with this chapter, because you seem to like the first chapter so much!

and to **Psycho Nocturnal **review : Fuzens name was just because I wanted it that way XD But I'll just go with: His parents don't know what it means and love the nickname zen kun owo and I tought about inserting a little implied 1827 just for fun like the two teasing each other and so on, but not as a real couple. Because the whole story is kind of made because X27 haha (my english good, very good , i knooow XD sorry my spelling is crappier than ever, my teacher is going to kill me soon if I keep up like this qwq)

And at least : **HAPPY BIRTHDAY XANXUS CHAN! :D**

Bye Bye beee~

**17/10/2014 EDIT: Yes I edited it just after a week x.x Oh and I hope I corrected all spelling mistakes owo and I saw that I'm changing times and waa my english is aweful qwq *dies* I hope its better now owo Bye bee X3**


	3. Until We Meet Again

**Disclamer: I still don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn qwq **

**Warning: no beta qwq **

* * *

><p><em>"I hope you didn't do anything stupid while I was away! The ninth and dealing with children instead of work, Tch."<em>

_He murmured and went past them into the office._

Tsuna chuckled and Xanxus expression softened as he turned to Tsuna.

"Tell me scum, what the hell is up with you calling the ninth 'grandpa'!?" he asked finally and made a weird and totally confused face. Tsuna just laughed as he saw him.

"Hahaha! Oh that? Haha, when I was 5 years old, he visited us with my dad. He introduced himself as my father's boss and told us to call him grandpa!" he made a pause and snickered "I still just want to call him grandpa, even if he's not my real grandpa."

Xanxus grinned "Then just call him like that. Even if he's your Boss now."

With that they both chuckled and ended up outside the mansion.

"Tell me, are you able to train fighting in japan?" the boy with the crimson eyes asked curious.

"…I'm not happy about it, but yes… I think I know the right person who can train me." Tsuna shivered at the thought and looked terrified at Xanxus, who on the other hand had to laugh, secretly he wished him good luck, and it looked like 'that person' was more a monster than a human if you took Tsunas fear serious.

"C'mon, I'll treat you on some ice-cream on the way back; I suppose you have no idea how to get back to the hotel alone? Don't try to deny it I know you were lost. Oh and there is something I need tell you." Xanxus smirked and they walked into an ice cream parlour.

It was a cute shop you could sit inside and outside, but mostly there were couples sharing their drinks and doing these couple things. Xanxus fetched two ice cream cones, one was with chocolate ice and the other one was strawberry flavour, while Tsunas face flashed red because he was a rather innocent child and was totally not used to see couples kissing each other in front of him. The older boy laughed at the awkward behaviour from the younger one, gave him his strawberry ice cream and pushed him outside, who knew, maybe he would faint from embarrassment? Haha.

Now that they had their ice cream, they headed to the hotel. Tsuna sighed and broke the silence.

"So…What did you want to tell me?" he asked while licking his ice cream and pouting adorable.

"My intuition tells me…to fucking kill you as long as I can!" he grumbled and tried not to think that Tsuna looked adorable. No. He. Was. Not. ADORABLE! –Now Xanxus pouted too.

"But on the other hand, it tells me if I kill you, I am going to regret it!"

Tsuna looked at him dumbfounded and then started to laugh again.

"Hey! Stupid trash! Stop laughing at me! I'll shoot you for real!" he glared.

"Hai! Hai! Sorry, I won't laugh anymore, so don't shoot me!" he chuckled and acted overdramatically.

Meanwhile they arrived at the hotel and stood in front of the big entrance door made of glass.

"Thank you for bringing me here! ~" Tsuna grinned.

"Next time we meet here, I'll introduce you to the Varia and I'll train you every single day you're here in Italy! Understood trash?" Xanxus grinned too.

"Understood sir!" he saluted "And don't worry, someday I'll beat your ass ~" Tsuna smirked.

"Sure, in a thousand years maybe!" Xanxus turned around and smiled lightly.

"Bye, Bye, Xanxus!" Tsuna waved smiling bright like the sun.

"Good bye, Trash! Until next time!" he smirked and they finally parted.

As soon as he couldn't see Xanxus anymore he sighed and his face went from bright happiness to sad and serious. He whispered more to himself "Yes…Until next." He turned around and went inside.

Sadness was painted on his features but also a flame sparked up in his eyes, a flame so strong it could have burned down a whole city if it were real. The flame called resolve!

Oh how they would meet again, and yes he would become the tenth! This was his resolve for now and his promise!

A promise he made with himself, a promise for Xanxus, for his brother, his father, his mother and everyone! He will save Vongola and…He will make them all kneel in front of him~

But that is for later.

Now he had to worry about 'That Person' and try to survive his brothers bullying and yeah…his new job.

Just as expected nobody missed him and they really didn't notice that Tsuna was not there. Iemitsu went to his workplace that day, just after Tsuna went missing and didn't think anything was wrong. His mother was absorbed by Fuzens greatness and was airheaded and didn't notice it. A normal life for Tsuna chan.

Just after a few days in Italy they had to head back to japan. But more to Fuzens pleasure and Tsunas displeasure. So their vacation ended.

"_Home! Sweet Home_~" Fuzen sang mischievously and smirked at Tsuna all high and mighty.

* * *

><p><strong>Izayacchi:<strong> Gomene! i wanted to update...uhm about two months ago or one and a half months ago? XD waa i feel bad about it now qwq

AAANDD! OH MY GOD! SO MANY OF YOU LIKE THIS STORY! I feel like crying qwq THANK YOU ! for all the reviews and favourites and follows! Everytime I see someone liked the story I am overjoyed and squeal...and mostly that happens when i'm in school...yes awkward XD

And yeah this chapter was nothing speacial like a filler XD Im sorry qwq I hope the next chapter will be more interesting owo !

And at least:_ Happy B day Ciel kun from Black Butler :3_ (Yes I kind of like saying Happy B day to fictional characters! Theres nothing wrong with me! :D)

I hope you don't hate me for updating so...slow qwq again I am sorry qwq Bye Bye Beee~


	4. Hello my Friend

**Disclamer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does QwQ**

**Warning: I do not have an beta and english is not my first language qwq **

* * *

><p><em>Just after a few days in Italy they had to head back to Japan. But more to Fuzens pleasure and Tsunas displeasure. So their vacation ended. <em>

"_Home! Sweet Home~" Fuzen said mischievous and smirked at Tsuna all high and mighty._

It was a week before school started again when Tsuna was able to meet his friend, said friend who helped him get his current knowledge in hacking. It was a long time since they saw each other the last time, because the day Tsuna returned from Italy, his friend went on a Japan tour with his family and they planned to return just a week before school started again. In the meantime Tsuna had to endure his annoying brother and his friends. God was he happy his friend was back!

"Baka Tsuna! Where do you think you're going? hehe" Fuzen stood in the front garden holding a football and smirked at Tsuna.

"Zen kun, I don't have to tell you where I'm going." he answered and tried to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Oi, Dame nii chan, are you afraid I would laugh at you? Just admit it already! You are going to stalk my girlfriend!" he teased and tried to anger Tsuna.

"You don't have a girlfriend and Kyoko chan would never even think about going out with you, oh and as if her brother would ever let anyone near her." He returned and finally got to the fence gate ready to exit when Fuzen suddenly called out to him.

"Nii chaaaan! Look out!" as soon as he heard his brothers shout, something hit him in the stomach making him fall onto the lawn with a painful moan. Fuzen shot the football he was holding seconds ago with brute force into Tsunas guts. It hurt so bad that he nearly started to cry. Fuzen just kneeled in front of him and whispered in a dangerous tone.

"You know, Baka Tsuna, you shouldn't push your luck too far, if you don't show me some more respect I can't promise you that you're not going to be crushed like a little bug ~" he threatened him, when he saw that Tsuna wasn't going to answer him with a cocky return, he stood up self-satisfied and grinned. When Sawada Nana appeared in the garden she asked why Tsuna was whimpering like that and Fuzen put on his sweetest smile and answered with a lie, a cruel and usual lie.

"I wanted to play with Tsu nii! But he was too clumsy to catch the ball! Don't worry mommy, he's fine~ just pretending to worry you. I told him he shouldn't do that but he insisted to prank you! You know how nii chan always wants to steal your attention from me, mom my heart hurts every time he does this! Zen kun loves mommy too!" He was near to tears and even started to cry, their mother scolded Tsuna and hugged Fuzen tightly, she kissed him on the forehead and promised him a lot of ice cream in all his favourite flavours! All while Fuzen was grinning smugly at Tsuna and their mother was glaring at our beloved Tsu chan.

After the scolding, and Tsuna even apologizing to their mother AND Fuzen, he was dismissed. He took the opportunity to run as fast as he could to get away from their house. When he finally put some distance in between them he stopped to take some breath. Tsuna coughed for air, after realizing his anger was still there he punched the nearest wall and screamed so loud that his throat hurt like hell. God he hated his life sometimes!

"Tsunayoshi kun!" a voice called out to him from behind and after calming down a little bit Tsuna realized he was near the Park where he and his friend wanted to meet. Oh and he recognized the voice immediately and sighed, his mood went up from -50 to something around +60 on a scale from 'I am pissed and ready to slaughter you!' to 'Let's eat cake and sing love songs together!'

His friend, a just as small and skinny kid as him greeted him with a smile, he was a redhead with green eyes and glasses, he looked like a cute nerdy little kid who got often bullied just as Tsuna.

If you haven't guessed right by now, that mysterious person went by the name Shoichi Irie!

***kind of a flashback***

_These two met nearly two years ago, one day Shoichi was bullied at the bridge which went over the famous river in Namimori. And the leader of the group of bullies was no one other than our beloved Fuzen._

_It was a day when he was really pissed off, that old man who visited today gave Tsuna more attention than him! Even their dad bought Tsuna a Laptop and he didn't get one! He did get the newest Playstation and the newest video games but that wasn't the point here._

_The point was that Tsuna made him angry. And he had to let his anger out, what a luck this nerd bumped into him, he smirked evilly and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt._

_"Hey, can't you look where you're going!?" he hissed and the redhead trembled in fear and apologized, but this didn't satisfy Fuzen, he was all about to punch the boy when suddenly Tsuna jumped in front of him and received the punch instead._

_Fuzen laughed at his luck and spit on his brother who was lying on the ground whimpering. On that day Shoichi and Tsuna became friends, they would have surely never met if Fuzen wasn't there but they still couldn't and wouldn't even think about thanking that mad brat._

***kind of a flashback end***

"Shou chan! You have no idea how much I missed you! Like really really really much!" Tsuna exclaimed dramatically frustrated and glomped him.

"Wow it is worse than I thought it would be. Please accept my deep sympathy." He smiled and patted him on his shoulder. "How about we sit down and you tell me your story? I really want to know what happened in Italy!" and now he was excited!

"Fine~ You'll freak out when I tell you what happened to me!" Tsuna grinned and lead the way.

After sitting down, Tsuna began to tell him the whole story. How he got kidnapped, how he was saved by a Kid only a few years older than he himself, how he met Nono and how he is going to become the tenth Boss of a Mafia family. Well it was underestimated to say that Shou chan was shocked. He gaped at Tsuna with jaw dropped open and eyes big and wide.

"You. Are. Crazy." Shoichi answered finally after thinking it all through what he just heard.

"I guess you are right~" Tsuna laughed innocently and scratched his head.

Well the red head watched him a while and started to laugh, it couldn't be helped right? If Tsuna was really going to do this, he would totally help him! Sure this story was unbelievable ridiculous and no sane person would even think about believing this crazy story! But Tsuna usually never lied to him and he IS his Best friend after all! He could trust him so if he could help Tsuna with accomplishing his goal, he will try it!

"So what do you have in mind of doing now? Your aim of becoming a Mafia Boss is nothing easy and small like wanting to become, I don't know, a vet or a teacher maybe? Never mind, what I want to say is, are you sure you are aware of the consequences of becoming part of such an organisation? They ARE criminals, I hope you understand that?" the red head stated with a totally serious expression.

"Sure. I am more than aware of it…I saw it with my own eyes! And my true intention is not to kill people because I want to, I still think of killing as evil! No, I have a plan and I know I'm still young but I'm sure as I get older I'll improve this plan! And someday I'll accomplish it. And please, if I don't become the 'Decimo', that's how they call the tenth Boss!, then the one becoming it would be either Xanxus san, the one who rescued me, or Fuzen kun. And I really don't want HIM in a criminal organisation! Because they told me Vongola was a 'powerful' Mafia. I don't want to imagine any kind of power in Zen nii's hands. And don't look at me like this, there is a reason I don't want Xanxus to have this power too. Even if this reason is only a feeling…really something in my head back then was screaming danger, and you know I'm often right when it comes to things like this." Tsuna heaved a sigh and buried his face in his hands. Shoichi didn't really know what to do, so he carefully patted him on his back trying to comfort him.

When Tsuna finally looked up, he smiled weakly but recovered quickly.

"But let's not worry about the future. I have things to worry right now. First I already contacted the ninth, he gave me small tasks and jobs to do, nothing big I'm sure he is not confident with me doing important stuff and endangering the family because of my inexperience. It disappoints me but there is nothing I can do right now about it. So I'm concentrating on studying Italian haha! That would be problem number two which is I think the easiest to solve, I just need to learn it, I'll be fine with this by time. Ok now the worst is coming. Problem number three!" He looked like he's shivering and paling only by the thought. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a breath before saying "I have to make Hibari Kyoya train me. I have to learn how to defend myself and how to fight."

"Oh... Ohh… OHHH!? WHAT!? ARE YOU SUICIDAL!?" Shoichi freaked out and stared at his best friend.

"No I'm not, I'm only a little bit crazy like you said before~ I told you it's the worst problem. Hmpf!" he faked a hurt look, pouted and chuckled afterwards. Well yes, suicidal would be the best word to describe a wanted fight with the demon child.

Hibari Kyoya was a cute little Japanese child, two years older than Tsuna and Shoichi, and is known as the demon of elementary school. Even adults obey him! It's scary and everyone fears his punishment. Even Fuzen behaves when Hibari san is near him. The positive thing is, he will only beat the crap out of you if you disturb Namimoris peace or more likely to say: Disobey a school rule and you will be bitten to death~

"So when are you going to approach Hibari san?" Shoichi asked and Tsuna bit his lip.

"As soon as possible…" he states awkwardly and nervous.

"Well I guess it should be soon, you want to beat that Xanxus guy, right? So getting stronger as soon as possible is a good idea, and so you'll be able to stand up against Fuzen." Shoichi said and smiled.

"Haha sure! I'll sooo get better than him!" Tsunas mood switched again to happy! However he suddenly grinned mischievously at Shoichi, said one gulped and stared back at him in confusion.

"Nee~ My best friend~ Hehe~ You are going to teach me how to improve my hacking skills, right?~" an evil glimmer was in his eyes and his friends wasn't sure if this was a bad sign or an interesting turn of events. He only nodded in agreement and didn't even want to ask what the hell's up with him.

"Yes! Thank youu~ And I made up my mind, as soon as school starts I'll try to make Hibari san train me! I can't wait!" he was suddenly so excited, as if mentioning that Xanxus guy made him all hyped up all of a sudden. What a strange guy Xanxus must be to make Tsunayoshi want to get near Hibari! That's what Shou chan thought at that moment.

"Tsunayoshi kun! Let's give our best!" he smiled all happy at Tsuna who nodded a little too eager.

"Totally! I'm soo excited! Totally afraid but I can't help it! Yes, let's give our best!"

Tsunas grin didn't falter, he was somehow so happy that even when he came home that day and Fuzen 'accidently' poured a glass of water on his pillow, he just smiled and asked if he should change his pillow case too while he's at it. Maybe that question made Fuzen so angry that his face went red or maybe it was the fact that Tsuna was just happy and he was totally not able to change this until Tsuna calmed down.

Either way, Fuzen was pissed off and Tsuna was happy, _what a nice way to end a chapter, nee~_?

* * *

><p><strong>Izayacchi:<strong> Well well well…You may hate on me D: This chapter took too long because I'm an lazy ass idiot D: and Tokyo Ghoul got me addicted so I'm kind of a useless trash since the end of season two. I'm still crying and not accepting it. And I'm writing so many fanficts parallely and somehow I never manage to finish them it's kind of sad XD I'm useless XD

And as promised, this chapter was long! A little over 2000 words hehe /yes that's long for me XD!

And yess I added my cute Shoichi chan XD (good or bad that I added him? tell me :o qwq)

**Next chapter:** Hibari chaaaan hehehe *o*

And thank you for the lovely reviews! And I love it how everyone of you hates Fuzen XDDD

I'm totally on your side, Xanxan should just kidnapp Tsu chan and beat the crap outa Fuzen owo but nooo that would too short and no plot and I really want to write it more detailed he he he (yes don't worry he'll get his beating! And I'm going to make Reborn torture him too so yay I'm spoilering my own story all hope is lost with me XD)

[Edit: 19.01.2016] Omg guys i'm so sorry for not updating, don't worry this story is not dropped i'll continue it! thanks for all the reviews qwq ily!


End file.
